


Too Many Children

by Mersheeple



Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: Severus is surrounded by children but sometimes it is just too much!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, other background pairings - Relationship
Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805746
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65





	Too Many Children

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NaomiJameston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiJameston/gifts).



> Thank you for this madness NJ... <3

It had been James Sirius Potter that had first called him Grandad. He had been horrified, offended almost but Harry had laughed and just gone with it. So he was Grandad Sev’rus. He didn’t really mind though. Eventually it became an honour in his mind.

Then he saw Ronald Weasley and his wife, Pansy, at Grimmauld Place, with their children Daisy and Hyacinth. And James introduced him as “Grandad Sev’rus”…and it stuck.

He was Grandad Sev’rus to James Sirius, who he refused to call Jamie, Albus Rubeus, who he refused to call Al, and would eventually be Grandad Sev’rus to Lily Luna when she finally began to speak. 

He was Grandad Sev’rus to Daisy, Hyacinth, Heath, and Florian Weasley. He had never learned their middle names as it was decided that they would not be mentioned. He believed that at least one of the girls was Molly and one of the boys was Fred. Or Frederick. Or something along those lines.

He was even Grandad Sev’rus to Lorcan and Lysander Lovegood-Weasley. And to Amelia Alice and Reuben Frank Longbottom. And, eventually, he accepted the title of Grandad Sev’rus from Draco’s children, Scorpius and Eleanora.

He liked being Grandad Sev’rus. He loved that they trusted him to babysit their children when they had places to go and people to see. He didn’t mind looking after the kids. Apart from when he had had plans.

“Grandad Sev’rus! Mummy and Daddy are going to the hospital. Mummy’s having a baby!” The sing-song voice of Daisy Weasley broke into his thoughts as the woman below him froze in horror. He felt his manhood attempt to crawl inside his body and lodge somewhere around his throat. The woman stayed silent and he rolled off her quickly, spelling his clothes on silently and sending an apologetic look at his companion. He opened the door to his room, noticing that all four of the Weasley children were sitting in his living room with a very harried Ronald Weasley pacing in front of the floo.

“You have done this before Mr Weasley. Four times. Surely you are used to it by now?” Severus quirked an eyebrow as Ron jumped at the sound of his voice.

“It’s twins. We didn’t tell anyone. We wanted to ask if…well…you’re already family Severus. Would you make it official? Would you be their Godfather?” Ron rubbed the back of his neck as Severus’s eyebrows arched into his hairline. The boy was much improved now that he had grown up and his mood swings had been tempered by his wife.

“I would be honoured Mr Weasley.” He smiled and nodded as the man stuck his hand out to shake with him, gripping firmly.

“Now I just need to ask ‘Mione.” Ron shook his head softly and grinned at Severus. A movement caught both their eyes as Severus’s bedroom door opened.

“Ask me what?” Hermione Granger stood wearing a skirt and a shirt that definitely did not belong to her. The shirt was miles too big and buttoned on the wrong side. A chorus of “Auntie Miney” and the trampling of footsteps hid Ron’s indignant spluttering before he smiled a huge grin at Severus.

“Sly bugger. Good for you. I suppose though, this makes you Uncle Sev’rus, rather than Grandad. Unless ‘Mione wants to be Nanny?” He laughed, dodging her well placed hex as he disappeared into the floo, making his way to the hospital where his wife was probably worrying about their soon-to-be-born children’s godparents.

Severus walked to her side and slipped his arm around her waist, smiling as he took in the hungry eyes that met his. He kissed the top of her head and whispered to her softly.

“I love you, Auntie Miney.” She giggled and nuzzled into his embrace, smiling up at him.

“I love you too, Grandad Sev’rus.”


End file.
